Sólo una oportunidad más
by Lady Isis I
Summary: Curiosamente había descubierto su habilidad para identificar aromas y particularmente uno la atraía. Uno que había descubierto en un gran youkai... Una parte de ella deseaba estar con él, como si un lazo la uniera a ese demonio... ¿Lo descubrirá?


Lolichan36: Y con ustedes... mi hermana Isis (aplausos)

Loli Is: No es necesario que exageres... Tan solo aclara que NO soy tu Inner, para que sepan que soy real...

Lolichan36: Claro que eres real... me consta. Eres muy cruel... no me dejas actualizar y bien que ya te apuntaste como autora y hasta subiste este one-shot.

Loli Is: Tu me retaste...Me dijiste que no sería capaz de hacerlo y lo hice.

Lolichan36: Sí, pero creí que saldrías con una de tus cursilerías de siempre... Y con esto hasta me das miedo.

Loli Is: Bueno, me dijiste que en este espacio podría expresarme y lo hice...

Lolichan36: Ok, y nada mas para que sepan que YO nunca escribiría en esta categoría... (se va, alzando la barbilla)

Loli Is: Con todo cariño, mi primera participación en este foro... Ya saben "" pensamientos, -...- diálogos, etc...

Sólo una oportunidad más…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

_- ¡NOOO!- Clamaba la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No…por favor!_

- ¡Piedad, mi señor! – Volvió a decir. Sus sollozos se perdían en el silencio de aquel tenebroso bosque. Pero no había nadie que pudiera escucharla, menos auxiliarla.

- No conozco la piedad…- Dijo una profunda voz masculina.

La chica tenía su ropa desgarrada, mientras una mano con fuerza y tosquedad manipulaba uno de sus pechos, lastimándola. La otra mano estaba en su intimidad, introduciendo bruscamente los dedos, hiriéndola, humillándola…

- ¡Ya basta!... Por favor… - Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Pero, a pesar del castigo, su cuerpo respondía al agresivo ataque como si se trataran de suaves caricias, pues lubricaba con abundancia y sus pezones se endurecían, erizando su piel de virgen al contacto de aquellas manos que la castigaban.

Al notar la creciente excitación de la chica, la arrojó lejos de sí, asqueado.

- Eres repugnante, humana… No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.- Le dijo, dándole la espalda.

La chica, sollozando, trató de recoger el despojo de su ropa. Arrodillada ante él, alzó la vista y lo vió resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna. Fuerte y poderoso, como su dios amado.

- Perdón… mi señor… No puedo evitarlo… He de seguirte hasta el fin de mis días…- Le dijo, casi susurrando, bajando la cabeza como si de una penitencia se tratase.

Los ojos de él enrojecieron con furia:- ¡Pues es el fin de tus días!

Se dirigió hacia la espalda de ella y colocándola a horcajadas, la sujetó por sus caderas y se abrió el hakama, dejando libre su miembro. La ira mezclada con la excitación lo mantenía con firme erección y sin dudar, embistió la delicada abertura anal de la joven, la que, al sentir la brutal intromisión, lanzó un grito desgarrador y lastimero.

- ¡AAAAAAhhhhhh!

Le introdujo su miembro lo más profundo posible y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la piel delicada se desgarraba y la sangre tibia se deslizaba por la tersa entrepierna de la joven, empapando su propia ropa. Un estremecimiento lo envolvió y una repentina humedad invadió sus ojos por un lejano recuerdo… Volvió a empujarla para dejarla sobre el pasto, desmayada…frágil… vulnerable. Su muerte era inevitable.

Se dio la vuelta, indiferente, buscando el río. Deseaba lavarse esa sangre inmunda que le había ensuciado su impecable hakama. Deseaba lavarse sus manos, que el frío del agua se llevara esa tibieza, ese olor…

Una vez que se consideró limpio, buscó un lugar adecuado donde descansar. Al pie de un frondoso árbol encontró lo que buscaba y se recostó. Al cerrar los ojos, no pudo evitar un lejano y doloroso recuerdo…

Rin acababa de cumplir los 17 años y había decidido por fin desposarla. Tantos años junto a esa chiquilla le habían hecho creer en el amor que una joven tan dulce y tierna como ella podría darle. Ella estaba feliz. Su amado señor por fin se había fijado en ella. Para prepararse, se metió a bañar al río. Deseaba estar limpia y fresca para cuando su señor la desflorara. Era tanta su emoción que no se dio cuenta que era observada con lujuria. Tres soldados desertores la esperaron a que saliera del río. Nunca llegaría a los brazos de su amado señor.

Sesshoumaru sintió el olor de su sangre, como muchos años atrás y corrió a buscarla. Estaba tan lastimada, casi muerta. Sus agresores no sólo la habían mancillado sino la golpearon salvajemente. El se arrodilló y la tomó en brazos, como entonces, cuando la habían matado los lobos. Con su último aliento… Ella le pidió perdón por su descuido. Como respuesta, él apretó los puños y buscó con la mirada si acaso lograba ver al agresor, dispuesto a matarlo, destruirlo, aniquilarlo… El último susurro que salió de sus labios fue su deseo de haber sido tan fuerte como su señor, para no haber sido victimada ni dejar en la soledad a su amado…ése fue su mayor sufrimiento… no haber podido complacerlo como su mujer.

El cuerpo de Rin ardía en la pira, junto al de Jaken. Alguien tenía que pagar por haberla dejado sola, Además, así también eliminaba todo recuerdo de ella. El pequeño youkai aceptó el sacrificio por que también había llegado a amar a la pequeña, a fuerza de haberla criado desde su más tierna edad, y su vida no tendría sentido sin su presencia.

Se alejó, sin derramar una sola lágrima. Sólo era una humana y tarde o temprano iba a morir. Sólo que nadie elige como hacerlo y hubiera preferido consumar ese amor nacido de la continua convivencia antes que eso pasara. Entonces su corazón se volvió más frío y duro. Esta vez no habría hembra alguna que entrase en él. Ya no quedaban hembras youkai disponibles y las hembras humanas… son muy frágiles y hay que cuidarlas. También son temperamentales y ya no quedaba nadie con la paciencia para soportar a una. Además, dedicaría su vida a forjar su imperio de destrucción… y los romances no se llevan con la devastación.

Habían pasado casi 18 años desde entonces, pero a él le habían parecido apenas tres días. El recuerdo de Rin estaba tan vivo. Por eso le había enfurecido la impertinencia de esa mocosa, que no dejaba de seguirlo. Esta vez se había propasado. Una cosa era que lo siguiera y lo espiara y otra muy distinta lo que había osado hacer esa tarde… ¡Se atrevió a acercar su mano a sus cabellos! ¡Quién se creía esa estúpida humana! ¡Nadie osa a acercarse a este Sesshoumaru!

Ella creyó que dormía y sin poder resistirse, alargó su mano hacia la suave y hermosa cabellera. Ni siquiera alcanzó a rozarla. Su muñeca fue atrapada en el trayecto a su objetivo. La jaló y la chica cayó con fuerza. Él la vió con desprecio: "¿Otra humana?... las humanas no sirven, son demasiado frágiles… uno no puede tenerles, se mueren con cualquier cosa… Son tan débiles" Entonces se fijó en su blanca y suave piel… "Delicadas" Sus cabellos de ébano, largos y abundantes… "Hermosas" Sus grandes ojos negros y expresivos… "Bellas" Su cuerpo formado con perfección de diosa. Pero eso le hizo recordar que las flores también son bellas… las flores… las malditas flores… Las malditas flores que se marchitan con el tiempo, hasta pudrirse… las malditas flores que siendo tan hermosas, son arrancadas de su tallo, arrancadas de su vida, al ser deseadas por seres bajos y viles… No, nunca más. Ni hembra ni humana… nunca más.

- Mi señor- Empezó a decir ella, arrodillada a sus pies y sin verle a los ojos:- He venido a ofreceros mi vida y mis sentimientos. Lo que siento por tan gran señor no cabe en mi cuerpo, que he venido a ofrecer sin pedir nada a cambio. Sólo mi gratitud y mi gran amor si se sirve aceptar mi sacrificio…

Él la escuchó y giró su cabeza para no verla: "¡Estúpida humana! ¿Cree que con venir así a ofrecerse la voy a aceptar?" Pero la chica estaba excitada por la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca: "¡Ese olor!... Es… insoportable…" Se giró a verla:- ¡Emanas tanta lujuria que no me dejas respirar! ¡Aléjate si no quieres morir!

Los ojos de la joven reflejaron asombro. No esperaba "emanar" semejante olor si se lavaba cuidadosamente antes de acercarse a él. Vió como se alejaba de ella, ante lo cual decidió seguirlo, sólo con la mirada. Al perderlo de vista, se adelantó por una de las veredas hacia un remanso del río, donde había una pequeña caída de agua, la que aprovechó para refrescarse y eliminar "ése" olor que tanto disgustaba a su señor.

La frescura del agua lo atrajo, pero su asombro no tuvo límites al descubrir a aquella pequeña insolente dándose un baño en semejante lugar. Le disgustó de sobremanera el descuido "Es una estúpida… cualquiera puede venir y hacerla pedazos… nadie se enteraría" Se detuvo ante el impulso de verla. Pensó que con verla una sola vez, bastaría para sentirse comprometido a cuidarla… No pasaría por eso otra vez… No otra humana, no otra vez.

Se alejó lo suficiente para evitar su aroma. Ahora que estaba recién lavada ya no emanaba "lujuria", ahora el olor era "ella". Joven, fresca, inocente…irresistible. Pero él es el gran Sesshoumaru y un rival tan bajo y ruin como su deseo por poseer a una humana no iba a vencerlo. Se concentró en meditar y relajarse. Lo necesitaba. Como guerrero de primera clase era una práctica sencilla.

La chica terminó su baño y salió del río. Empezó a vestirse con la ropa que traía en un pequeño atado cuando sintió el olor de su amado "¡Es él!" Pensó y de inmediato se puso de pie. Curiosamente había descubierto su habilidad para identificar aromas y particularmente uno la atraía. Uno que había descubierto en un gran youkai que exterminaba con facilidad a sus agresores, materializando un látigo de energía y utilizando sus garras de veneno. Desde entonces lo seguía. Una parte de ella deseaba estar con él, como si hubiera un lazo que la uniera a ése demonio… un compromiso inexplicable que sólo su piel entendía. Deseaba aclararlo porque sus sueños eran con él. Sin tratarlo lo conocía y había llegado a amarlo. Era una necesidad mayor que la del alimento o el sueño. Trataba de acercarse para explicarle lo que sentía pero él la ignoraba. Lo ocurrido esa tarde había sido un avance. Había sentido el calor de su mano sujetándola y el estremecimiento no se había hecho esperar "¡Con razón me dijo eso! Me emocioné tanto al sentir su roce que…"

Terminó de vestirse y mientras se secaba el cabello, siguió el atrayente aroma que hechizaba sus sentidos. No tardó en descubrirlo. Se encontraba en pose de meditación y decidió no importunarlo. Buscó algo para comer: frutas y un poco de agua. Se acercó con las pequeñas y jugosas frutas hasta casi estar frente a él, confiando en que, por la dirección del viento él no la sentiría. Era tan hermoso. Su rostro tranquilo reflejaba una serenidad comparable al de la luna reflejada en el lago. Majestuoso.

Sus ojos se abrieron aun más, estudiando con detalle sus bellas facciones: La luna de su frente, sus marcas en los párpados y mejillas, su delicado y fino cutis, que sin dejar de ser varonil, parecía como de porcelana y sus… labios.

Como atraída por un místico hechizo, acercó sus labios empapados de fruta dulce, a aquellos que permanecían cerrados. Un leve roce y Sesshoumaru la sujetó con fuerza de su garganta y empezó a apretarla, sin considerar sus ojos desorbitados por el terror y sus manos agitadas, tratando de soltar su agarre. Con facilidad la puso de espaldas contra el duro suelo, mientras continuaba sentado. No era necesario levantarse. "…Fue muy simple. Un solo movimiento y ya está muerta".

De pronto notó que la chica había dejado de moverse "¿Tan pronto?". Abrió los ojos y vió que la joven lo observaba con los ojos húmedos y una leve sonrisa, a pesar de tener los labios ya sin color por la falta de aire. Su cuerpo aún húmedo por el reciente baño estaba totalmente relajado, demostrando que la chica estaba dispuesta a morir feliz sólo si era en sus manos.

Retiró su mano de su delicado cuello, como si el contacto con esa piel de nívea seda le quemara. Notó la marca que su mano dejó. Perturbado, se levantó, dejándola en el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta, pero la chica, recuperando el aliento, se levantó con rapidez. Corrió hasta ponerse frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza:- ¡No me dejes, mi señor!

Sorprendido ante tal atrevimiento, su primer impulso fue arrancarle la cabeza, pero la tibieza de sus manos y el calor de su cuerpo, aferrándose al suyo, despertó en él el deseo que había tratado de reprimir con la meditación. Decidió cambiar de estrategia: así saciaría su instintivo deseo y de paso se deshacería de la molesta chica.

Con su acostumbrada rapidez, la apoyó contra un árbol y de un tirón le desgarró la ropa, dejando totalmente a su vista su cuerpo. Ella, sin preverlo, dejó escapar un gritito de susto y asombrada, se vio sin ropa ante su señor y de inmediato se ruborizó por completa.

Sólo la veía a los ojos, esperando encontrar el miedo reflejado hacia su persona… pero no lo vió. Exasperado y tratando de despertar ese sentimiento, arremetió agresivamente su intimidad con una mano, mientras con la otra empezó a manosear sus pechos…

Ella no esperaba tanta agresividad. Había soñado con ese momento, pero deseaba un dulce encuentro, romántico, tal vez con un toque de lujuria intensa… no una violación.

Sin evitarlo, empezó a llorar, decepcionada. No podía evitar amarlo pero sentía total rechazo ante esas acciones que no esperaba de él… se comportaba tan insensible, vulgar… tan "humano". Empezó a tratar de zafarse… pero sólo consiguió intensificar la agresión.

"Bien… esperaba eso" Pensó Sesshoumaru al notar que la chica lloraba y empezaba a rechazarlo. Pero la suavidad de la piel al abrirse en sus manos y la humedad creciente lo excitaron. No iba a soltarla tan fácilmente y puso su boca sobre uno de sus pechos y lo mordió, provocando dolor en ella.

- ¡AAAAAYYYYY!- gritó la chica, llorando y jalándolo de los cabellos para alejarlo de su cuerpo herido. Pero no lo consiguió, pues en cuanto su sangre se derramó, él empezó a lamerla, exacerbando su deseo haciéndola jadear ¡Grave error!

- ¡Aaahhh… mi señor! ¡Mi amado señor!- dijo ella, acariciando hacia su piel la cabeza que antes trató de alejar.

Molesto por la nueva reacción, trató de morder el otro pecho, pero sin querer lo hizo con suavidad, deleitándose con los gemidos que logró en ella. Dentro de sí, disfrutaba lo que hacía… pero no quería admitirlo. Su miembro ya estaba erecto y deseaba poseerla…

Sus labios se deslizaron hacia su vientre y ella no dejaba de gemir, sintiendo como su mano se aferraba a sus nalgas mientras la otra lograba en ella el orgasmo anhelado, incontenible… insoportable.

Justo antes de llegar a su abertura… reaccionó. El había deseado hacer eso… pero con Rin.

Se alejó de ella, tan repentinamente como cuando la apoyó contra el árbol. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, torturándolo. Estaba furioso, en todos esos años no había podido descubrir a los agresores de Rin. Aún seguían con vida y eso era imperdonable.

La chica lo vió alejarse, confundida. Justo a punto de otro orgasmo, cuando él había cambiado su actitud y se va sin explicaciones. No lo entendía.

Había decidido retomar la búsqueda de esos miserables para acabar con ese asunto pendiente. No descansaría hasta vengar a Rin. Quizás de esa forma también su espíritu descansaría y dejaría de atormentarlo por las noches. Hasta podría volver a darse sólo una oportunidad más… con esa chiquilla…

Sólo una oportunidad más…

Pero la joven no pensaba dejarlo ir. Había logrado despertar en él la pasión anhelada y deseaba aún más. Deseaba ser poseída, amada… si lo conseguía ya no le importaría morir, aunque fuera por su mano.

Pero él ya no estaba para romances. La anterior excitación se había mezclado con la furia recordada dando como resultado una mezcla muy peligrosa. Más le valía a ella no acercarse… si no quería realmente morir...

Ella recuperó su aliento y empezó a seguirlo hasta que lo alcanzó. Si hubiera visto sus ojos en ese momento, no habría sido capaz de llegar hasta él y reclamarle enojada… Si tan solo lo hubiera visto…

- ¡No puedes dejarme así!- Le gritó, jalándolo del brazo hacia atrás.

Él se giró y furioso la atrajo sobre sí, girándola y dejando su espalda ante él. Empezó a agredirla salvajemente en su cuerpo y su intimidad, introduciendo salvajemente los dedos en su vagina, hiriéndola, humillándola, despreciándola en su femineidad, haciéndola sangrar. Su otra mano enterraba sus garras en uno de sus costados, sujetándola con fuerza, para terminar de una vez con esto… para acabar de una vez con ella…

- ¡NOOO!- Clamaba la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No…por favor!

Indefensa, sorprendida, humillada… no podía defenderse…

- ¡Piedad, mi señor! – Volvió a decir. Sus sollozos se perdían en el silencio de aquel tenebroso bosque. Pero no había nadie que pudiera escucharla, menos auxiliarla.

- No conozco la piedad…- Dijo una profunda voz masculina…

Sólo una oportunidad más…

Desde la oscuridad, el intenso dolor de su cuerpo le hizo saber que aún vivía. Empezó a moverse, pero cada movimiento le causaba mucho dolor. Si supiera lo que sería ser golpeada contra las rocas en el mar o caer de una cascada, podría compararlo… Pero el único recuerdo comparable era el de unos lobos atacando su cuerpo indefenso…

Con mucho trabajo se levantó y buscó el río. Ya había entendido. Él nunca la amaría. Sólo podría utilizarla y su mayor humillación fue que no como mujer. Se sentía acabada, sin ánimos de vivir. Entró al agua y la sangre empezó a lavarse. La frescura del líquido pareció revitalizarla. Su mente se refrescó así como su cuerpo. Se vió a sí misma, como una niña feliz, pescando, recogiendo flores. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar: ¡Estaba viva! Y la vida era hermosa… guardaría dentro de sí todos sus sentimientos. No importa, ya tenía lo necesario… sólo una oportunidad más… de vivir…

Varios minutos después emergió del agua, la cual parecía haber sanado sus heridas mágicamente. Entonces cayó en la cuenta "Él la había poseído". No era como lo esperaba, pero sus cuerpos se habían fusionado en uno. La había desflorado después de todo. Algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir que había logrado su cometido. Después de todo, su semilla se había esparcido en su interior "Él se había complacido con su cuerpo". La idea la convenció y sonrió. Buscó su ropa pero lo que encontró… borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Tres pescadores la habían observado desde que entró al río. Pensaron que entraba a morir. Se sorprendieron al verla salir, tan bella y fresca, que encendió la lujuria en ellos. Se acercaron amenazadoramente, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, ya antes habían atacado a una niña así… hace muchos años…

La misma magia que curó sus heridas encendió en ella sus ojos, volviéndolos de rubí intenso, al verse rodeada por esos seres tan despreciables… una vez más.

- Ustedes… van a morir…- Sentenció la joven, con voz profunda.

Los hombres saltaron sobre ella, literalmente. Esperaban someterla fácilmente, pues estaba sin ropa e indefensa…

Ella cruzó sus brazos y sus dedos de su mano derecha se posicionaron. Un brillante y letal lazo de energía se materializó entre sus dedos. Empezó a girar rápidamente, sobre sí misma, haciendo pedazos los cuerpos de los hombres, ante la atónita mirada de un espectador entre el follaje. Luego del despliegue de energía el lazo desapareció, dejándola sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Lentamente su cuerpo cayó al suelo… pero no llegó a tocarlo.

Sesshoumaru había abierto los ojos, volviendo de sus recuerdos, y notó como tres hombres se aproximaban al remanso, donde había dejado el cuerpo de la chica "Humanos… son como buitres… carroñeros… Seguro van por el despojo de esa chiquilla". Pero de pronto reconoció el hedor que dejaban a su paso "¡Son…Ellos!" Se levantó con rapidez y fue tras su rastro… pero no llegó a tiempo para acabarlos… Alguien se le había adelantado.

Apenas alcanzó a sujetar el cuerpo de la joven mientras caía. Se asombró de no ver ninguna herida visible de las que le había dejado. Aún respiraba, lo que indicaba que no era una humana común. Entonces se dio cuenta de su verdadero olor… Ella estaba desnuda en sus brazos, recién bañada… Sólo había una cosa por hacer…

Sólo una oportunidad más…

Su cuerpo descansaba sobre una superficie mullida y suave. Unas manos gentiles acariciaban su rostro, sus hombros, su cuerpo. Un aroma conocido inundó sus sentidos, exacerbándola, pero aún se resistía a abrir los ojos. Sintió como unos labios le besaban las mejillas y suavemente se apoderaban de su boca, mientras una mano con ternura acariciaba sus pechos y la otra se deslizaba hacia su vientre y sus caderas, delineándolas. Sintió cómo una cálida piel se acomodaba junto a la suya "Un hombre" pensó, pero la inusitada ternura que tanto había anhelado encontrar en su amado y que ahora ese ser desconocido le proporcionaba le hizo confiarle su cuerpo. El no la dañaría, la trataba con tanto amor que podía percibirlo a través de su piel, con cada roce de sus dedos, de sus labios…

El deslizó su boca hasta sus pechos, haciéndola arquearse de placer. Entonces ella acercó sus manos hacia la cabeza de su amante y al sentir unos largos y sedosos cabellos, abrió los ojos… Se encontraba sobre una suave superficie, blanca y mullida. Levantó la cabeza para verlo y su sorpresa fue encontrar una larga cabellera plateada, hundiéndose en la suavidad de su vientre. Como si la sintiera verlo, él levantó el rostro y se vió en sus ojos, llenos de amor…

- M-mi… señor- Dijo ella y él se acercó buscando sus labios. Un beso bastó para reconocerla…

- Rin…- Susurró él, luego de separar sus labios.

- M-me has… reconocido, mi señor- Dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo.

Se fijó en sus ojos y en su rostro ¡Era cierto! ¡Era ella! Su propio dolor lo había cegado para no reconocerla antes. La abrazó y sin evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron. ¡Rin estaba con él! ¡Había vuelto a su lado y vengado su propia muerte! Ya no era una humana indefensa… ahora era _su mujer_, una capaz de defenderse por sí misma, como lo deseó en el último momento… en su vida anterior.

La muerte y el tiempo son sólo unas barreras que el verdadero amor franquea con la voluntad de los amantes, tan solo necesita... sólo una oportunidad más.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo así... y la primera que me animo a publicarlo. Espero sus reviews...


End file.
